I Can Teach You
by missyrully
Summary: "Kau tahu apa yang harus kaulakukan, Granger," ujarnya seraya meletakkan apel itu di tengah meja, dan kemudian pergi meninggalkan Ruang Rekreasi Ketua Murid.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter adalah ciptaan J. K. Rowling. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil apa pun dari fanfiksi ini. Jamie dan Dylan hanya karangan saya semata.

**Summary:** "Kau tahu apa yang harus kaulakukan, Granger," ujarnya seraya meletakkan apel itu di tengah meja, dan kemudian pergi meninggalkan Ruang Rekreasi Ketua Murid.

**ENJOY!**

* * *

.

**I Can Teach You**

A Harry Potter fanfiction

**Chapter I**

.

* * *

**Kediaman Keluarga Granger, Agustus 1998**

Seekor burung hantu cokelat mengetuk-ngetukkan paruhnya ke jendela kamar Hermione. Gadis itu membukanya, membiarkan makhluk itu terbang ke dalam dan kemudian hinggap di atas ranjang.

"Oh, tidak! Jangan di situ!"

Hermione segera mengambil surat yang terkait di kaki burung tersebut, mencuil sedikit roti yang teronggok di atas nakas, lalu memberikannya kepada si burung hantu. Langsung saja makhluk cokelat itu melahapnya dan dengan kepakan sayap yang mengenai wajah Hermione, dia melesat pergi.

Hermione membuka suratnya dan tersenyum. Surat dari Hogwarts. Dia diundang untuk kembali ke Sekolah Sihir Hogwarts, untuk menuntaskan tahun terakhirnya dan mengikuti ujian NEWT.

Hogwarts. Setelah perang besar berakhir Mei lalu, Hogwarts memang mengalami kerusakan yang parah. Separo kastil hancur lebur. Selama tiga bulan ini Kementerian Sihir Inggris dan staf-staf sekolah bahu-membahu merenovasi kastil sehigga dapat dibuka kembali pada saat tahun ajaran baru dimulai.

Begitu banyak hal yang telah Hermione lalui selama tiga bulan terakhir ini. Pesta kemenangan atas binasanya Lord Voldemort, upacara pemakaman anggota Orde dan orang-orang yang gugur dalam perang, hingga menghadiri beberapa pengadilan untuk memberikan kesaksian. Oh, dan jangan lupakan deklarasi Ron Weasley di hadapan seluruh keluarganya, mengumumkan Hermione sebagai kekasihnya—yang disambut dengan pelukan erat Mrs Weasley kepada Hermione. Tapi yang terpenting adalah—

"Hermione."

"Ya, Mum?"

"Ada surat untukmu." Mrs Granger—ibu Hermione—berdiri di ambang pintu, memegang amplop cokelat di tangannya.

Hermione bangkit, mengambil surat itu dan mencium pipi ibunya. "_Thanks_, Mum."

Mrs Granger tersenyum lalu pergi meninggalkan kamar.

Ya, kedua orangtuanya sudah kembali. Mr dan Mrs Granger sudah kembali. Setelah urusan di Kementerian selesai, Hermione mengutarakan niatnya kepada kedua sahabatnya—Harry dan Ron—untuk pergi mencari kedua orangtuanya.

Awalnya Hermione memang berniat untuk pergi sendiri, tapi kemudian Harry menawarkan diri untuk menemaninya dengan berdalih bahwa semua yang telah Hermione lakukan terhadap kedua orangtuanya adalah gara-gara dirinya. Ron, betapa pun inginnya dia ikut, meminta maaf karena tidak dapat bergabung. Sepeninggal Fred, Mrs Weasley sering terlihat sedih dan selalu ingin berada dekat dengan anak-anaknya.

_"Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan Mum,"_ katanya. Hermione mengerti.

Hermione dan Harry pun pergi memulai petualangan mereka untuk mencari pasangan Granger dengan cara Muggle! Ya, mereka ke Australia naik pesawat! Sampai sekarang Hermione masih belum tahu bagaimana caranya Harry bisa mendapatkan dokumen-dokumen seperti paspor dan visa untuk mereka berdua. Harry hanya menjawab, _"Dapat sedikit bantuan dari Kingsley. Aku hanya ingin meninggalkan hal-hal berbau sihir sejenak. Lagipula aku belum pernah naik pesawat!"_

_What?_

Anak-yang-sampai-sekarang-masih-bertahan-hidup yang pernah merasakan terbang dengan sapu tercepat di dunia dan menunggangi Hippogriff—bahkan naga!—ini penasaran ingin naik pesawat? Dasar Harry!

Hermione membuka surat yang diberikan ibunya dan membacanya. Ternyata dari Ginny.

_Mione,_

_Aku sudah tahu cara mengirim surat melalui pos Muggle. Jadi kucoba saja. Oh, tenang Hermione, aku hanya menempelkan satu prangko, kok. Tidak seperti Mum yang menutupi seluruh permukaan amplop dengan prangko waktu mengirim surat kepada pamannya Harry dulu._

Hermione terkikik. Dia ingat waktu Harry menceritakan bagaimana lucunya wajah Paman Vernon saat menerima surat permohonan izin Keluarga Weasley untuk mengajak Harry pergi menonton Piala Dunia Quidditch.

_Apa kau sudah menerima surat dari Hogwarts? Hebat betul ya, sihir itu. Sekolah separo hancur begitu sudah berdiri lagi untuk tahun ajaran baru nanti. Yang pasti aku sudah tak sabar untuk kembali ke Hogwarts._

_Sampai jumpa tanggal 1 September nanti, Hermione._

_Ginny_

_P.S._

_Aku ingin menceritakan satu hal penting. Tapi nanti saja kalau kita sudah di Hogwarts ya!_

Dasar Ginny, bikin orang penasaran saja. Hal penting apa sih?

Hermione membereskan surat-suratnya dan mendapati sesuatu berada di dalam amplop surat dari Hogwarts. Hermione merogoh ke dalam amplop dan mengeluarkan sebuah benda berbahan metal. Ternyata Hogwarts tidak hanya mengiriminya surat. Senyum mengembang di wajah Hermione saat dia menatap benda berkilauan di tangannya.

Lencana Ketua Murid.

xXx

"Hermione!"

Hermione merasa sedikit sesak ketika seorang perempuan berambut hitam lurus memeluknya erat.

"Masih ingat aku? Jamie?!" tanya gadis itu bersemangat.

"Oh, tentu saja aku ingat. Kau pulang, Jamie!" Hermione memeluk perempuan bernama Jamie itu.

Jamie adalah tetangga Hermione dan satu-satunya orang yang mau berteman dengannya sewaktu SD dulu. Jamie yang harus pergi ke New York karena kedua orangtuanya dipindahtugaskan ke sana delapan tahun lalu, meninggalkan Hermione yang makin kesepian karena tidak punya teman. Kesedihan Hermione sedikit terobati ketika dia menerima surat yang menyatakan bahwa dirinya adalah seorang penyihir—Mr dan Mrs Granger menganggap surat itu hanya sebuah lelucon, awalnya—dan telah diterima di sebuah Sekolah Sihir, Hogwarts. Hermione Kecil berpikir mungkin dia akan mempunyai banyak teman baru di sekolah yang katanya mengajarkan sihir tersebut.

"Oh, Jamie, kau pulang! Kupikir kita tidak akan pernah bertemu lagi," Hermione masih memeluk Jamie.

"Dad dan Mum ada keperluan sebentar di sini. Hanya beberapa minggu kami tinggal, setelah itu kami harus kembali ke NYC," ucap Jamie sedih.

"Kapan kau sampai?"

"Baru saja! Aku lihat ayahmu di halaman depan, kuputuskan saja untuk langsung ke rumahmu," Jamie nyengir. "Aku kangen kamu, Mione!"

Kedua sahabat lama itu kembali berpelukan, saling melepas kerinduan. Mereka berbagi cerita tentang kehidupan selama delapan tahun terakhir sambil menikmati teh hangat dan biskuit yang dibawakan oleh Mrs Granger. Tentu saja Hermione tidak menceritakan segala tetek bengek tentang dunia sihir. Dia hanya bercerita bahwa dia bersekolah di sebuah sekolah asrama di Skotlandia, dan Jamie percaya saja.

Jamie mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh sudut kamar Hermione dan melihat sebuah bingkai foto dengan tiga orang di dalamnya, Hermione dan dua orang laki-laki. Jamie pun mengambil foto itu.

"Mereka siapa, Hermione?"

"Sahabatku di sekolah. Yang pakai kacamata itu namanya Harry, yang satu lagi Ron," jelas Hermione.

Jamie mengamati foto itu. " Si Harry ini ganteng juga ya—" Hermione memutar bola matanya, "—dan coba lihat bekas luka tidak biasa itu! Membuatnya tampak makin keren! Sayang sekali aku sudah _taken_, Hermione," Jamie memasang tampang kecewa, kemudian terbahak. "Aku sudah punya pacar, namanya Dylan. Dia ngotot ingin ikut denganku ke Inggris. Aku sih senang-senang saja jika Dylan ikut, tapi aku tidak enak dengan Dad dan Mum. Membawa pacar ke Inggris? Entah apa yang akan mereka pikirkan," Jamie melanjutkan, "Kau sendiri sudah punya pacar, Hermione?"

Seketika pipi Hermione merona. Dia menunjuk ke arah laki-laki berambut merah dalam foto yang dipegang Jamie. "Baru tiga bulan," Hermione nyengir.

"Oh, seharusnya aku tahu! Ron ini, lihat, dia melingkarkan tangannya di pinggangmu, mendekatkanmu ke tubuhnya! Beda dengan Harry yang hanya merangkulmu di pundak. Oh, seharusnya aku tahu ini dari awal! Sahabat jadi cinta? _Cool_!"

Jamie masih menyelidiki foto tersebut, foto yang diambil saat pernikahan Bill dan Fleur. Hermione meminta Mr Weasley mencetakkan satu untuknya, tidak dengan ramuan-ramuan yang bisa membuat foto itu bergerak. Jadi foto itu seperti foto Muggle biasa. Diam dan tidak bergerak-gerak.

"Omong-omong, Hermione, apakah kau sudah melakukan_nya_? Aku dan Dylan sudah. Tepat sebelum aku terbang ke Inggris," Jamie terkikik.

"Melakukan_nya_? Melakukan _apa_?" Hermione tak mengerti apa maksud pertanyaan Jamie.

"Bercinta, tentu saja."

Hermione tersedak biskuit yang tengah ditelannya.

* * *

**Hogwarts, September 1998**

Hermione berbaring di kamarnya yang berada di asrama Ketua Murid. Hari ini sangat melelahkan. Rapat Prefek pertamanya sebagai Ketua Murid Putri, seleksi murid-murid baru yang barisannya terlihat lebih panjang dibanding tahun-tahun sebelumnya, pidato dalam rangka diangkatnya dia sebagai Ketua Murid Putri—yang sudah dihapalnya jauh-jauh hari —di hadapan murid-murid dan staf pengajar Hogwarts, serta _wawancara_ yang tidak bisa dibilang singkat dengan sahabat-sahabatnya mengenai Draco Malfoy.

Sang Ketua Murid Putra.

Hermione sendiri terkejut ketika menemukan pemuda Malfoy itu berada di dalam gerbong Prefek Hogwarts Express, dengan lencana emas Ketua Murid tersemat di jubah Slytherinnya.

Rapat Prefek berjalan lancar dan Hermione bersyukur Malfoy bisa bersikap profesional, melupakan permusuhannya di masa lalu. Yang membuat Hermione lebih terkejut adalah saat Malfoy menjabat tangannya sebelum Hermione meninggalkan kompartemen, _"Mohon kerjasamanya, Miss Granger,"_ katanya.

Hermione masih melongo ketika tiba di kompartemen yang ditempati Harry, Ron, dan Ginny. Dia tidak menghiraukan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang mereka ajukan. _"Kenapa melongo begitu?"_ atau _"Siapa Ketua Murid Putranya?"_ atau _"Kau habis melihat hantu?" _dan semacamnya. Hermione hanya menggeleng dan diam. Biarkan mereka mengetahui sendiri siapa Ketua Murid Putra yang baru saat mereka tiba di Hogwarts nanti. Ya, biarkan mereka mengetahuinya sendiri.

Tapi hal itu malah membuat Hermione makin kerepotan. Saat dia dan Malfoy diperkenalkan sebagai Ketua Murid dan dipersilakan ke depan Aula Besar oleh Profesor McGonagall selaku Kepala Sekolah Hogwarts, Hermione dapat melihat Ron di meja Gryffindor mengepalkan tangannya, wajahnya sudah sama merahnya dengan warna rambut khas Weasley tersebut.

_"Kenapa kau tak memberitahuku sejak awal bahwa si Ferret itu menjadi partnermu, Mione?" Ron mendesis berbahaya. "Aku akan menemui Profesor McGonagall!" Ron berusaha bangkit namun ditahan oleh Harry dengan sigap._

_"Jangan ngawur, Ron. McGonagall pasti punya alasan di balik keputusannya menunjuk Malfoy sebagai Ketua Murid," ujar Ginny seraya mengeplak kepala Ron, jengkel terhadap kakaknya yang bertemperamen tinggi itu._

_"Aku hanya tidak tahu bagaimana mengatakannya pada kalian," Hermione bersuara._

Pandangan Hermione kembali ke langit-langit kamarnya. Lebih baik dia segera tidur. Besok dia harus kembali mengikuti kelas-kelas dan memulai tugasnya sebagai Ketua Murid Putri Hogwarts.

Ya, sudah cukup untuk hari ini.

xXx

"Pagi, Malfoy."

"Oh, hei, pagi!" respons Malfoy. Hermione dapat melihat rekan Ketua Muridnya itu sudah rapi dengan seragam Slytherinnya, mengaduk segelas susu cokelat di pantri. "Mau kubuatkan satu?" tawarnya.

"Eh, tidak usah, terima kasih. Aku bisa membuatnya sendiri nanti."

Malfoy mengangguk, kemudian Hermione bersuara lagi. "Er, Malfoy, aku ingin bicara."

Pemuda bersurai pirang platina itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya, mengisyaratkan Hermione untuk melanjutkan.

"Mengingat hubungan kita—" Hermione entah mengapa sedikit mual saat mengatakan 'hubungan kita', Malfoy hanya menatapnya sambil meminum susunya "—yang bisa dibilang sangat buruk di tahun-tahun sebelumnya, aku harap kita dapat bekerja secara profesional selama setahun ini. Kau tahu bahwa jabatan ini sangat penting bagiku. Aku ingin tahun terakhirku di Hogwarts berjalan dengan sempurna."

Malfoy menghabiskan minumannya, meletakkan gelas kosong itu di wastafel yang kemudian membersihkan dirinya sendiri dan terbang masuk kembali ke dalam lemari.

"Aku tahu itu, Granger. Dan hal itulah yang sejak kemarin berusaha kulakukan."

Hening sejenak.

"Jadi… partner?" Hermione yang kali ini mengulurkan tangannya terlebih dahulu.

"Partner." Pemuda itu menyambut uluran tangan Hermione, menjabatnya.

Senyum terplester di wajah Hermione yang kemudian berubah menjadi kikikan ketika dia melihat usaha keras Malfoy untuk menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman.

"Sesulit itukah untuk tersenyum, Malfoy? Terlalu sering menyeringai, sepertinya," Hermione terbahak. "Aku mandi dulu."

Malfoy merengut. "Terserah padamu, Granger. Aku turun ke Aula Besar duluan."

"Ya, terserah padamu juga."

xXx

Gadis berambut merah panjang langsung menarik Hermione setibanya dia di meja Gryffindor di Aula Besar.

"Ceritakan padaku bagaimana malam pertamamu dengan Malfoy," Ginny Weasley menuntut.

"Kau berkata seperti itu seakan Mione baru saja berbulan madu dengan Ferret itu!" Ron bersungut-sungut. "Dia tidak macam-macam kan, Mione? Aku bersumpah akan melempar Ferret sialan itu ke Danau Hitam jika dia berani menyentuhmu bahkan sehelai rambut pun!"

"Tidak usah _lebay_ begitu kenapa sih, Ron?" Kali ini Harry yang bersuara.

"Kau kenapa jadi membela musang albino itu, Harry?" Ron menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Harry dengan pisau yang ada di tangannya.

"Singkirkan pisau itu, Ron. Dan… kurasa dia sudah berubah setelah apa yang kita lakukan terhadap keluarganya di pengadilan. Kau tidak ingat saat dia menjabat tangan kita dan mengucapkan terima kasih seusai sidang?" jelas Harry.

"Tapi dia Slytherin!"

"Dan dia memang sudah berubah," potong Hermione. "Sudahlah, Ron, biarkan aku melakukan tugasku bersama Malfoy dengan tenang. Keluhanmu itu membuatku pusing. Dan lebih baik lanjutkan sarapanmu."

Ron merasa sakit hati. Kekasihnya sendiri lebih memilih membela Malfoy keparat itu dibanding dirinya.

"Oh ya, Ginny. Surat itu. Hal penting apa yang ingin kauceritakan?" Hermione dapat melihat Ginny melirik Harry sekilas, yang dilirik pura-pura tidak tahu, mengunyah makanannya dengan canggung, dan kalau Hermione tidak salah lihat kuping Harry memerah.

"Nanti saja Hermione, jangan di sini. Ini pembicaraan antarwanita, para pria ini tidak boleh tahu."

Harry tiba-tiba tersedak, Hermione menangkap gelagat aneh dari Harry yang sedang minum terburu-buru dari gelas pialanya hingga airnya sedikit tumpah.

"Ada apa sih, Harry?" tanya Hermione penasaran.

"Tak apa-apa, Mione, tak apa-apa."

"Hari ini kita Ramuan ya?!" sela Ginny, mengalihkan perhatian Hermione. "Aku tak percaya kita bisa seangkatan! Kalian harus mengulang tahun ketujuh untuk bisa ujian NEWT, sedangkan aku langsung naik kelas tanpa harus mengikuti ujian! Rasanya seperti menjadi juara Turnamen Triwizard yang dibebaskan dari ujian kenaikan tingkat," Ginny heboh sendiri. "Dan kalau kau ingin mendengar ceritaku, Mione, sebaiknya cepat habiskan sarapanmu dan kita ke kelas Ramuan lebih awal."

"Sip!" Hermione mengangkat kedua jempolnya.

"Cerita apa sih?" tanya Ron, masih agak kesal dengan insiden pembelaan terhadap Malfoy tadi.

"Ginny bilang itu urusan wanita. Biarkan saja, Ron," Harry yang menjawab.

xXx

Hermione menutup mulutnya dengan tangan, terlalu terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja dikatakan Ginny. Mereka berada di kelas Ramuan, hanya ada mereka berdua di sana. Ginny menepati janjinya untuk menceritakan hal yang katanya sangat penting itu.

"Jadi, kau sudah melakukan _itu_ dengan Harry?"

Ginny mengangguk.

"Merlin! Kapan, Gin? Ba-bagaimana… rasanya?"

"Saat Harry ulang tahun Juli lalu, di Grimauld Place. Rasanya? Sedikit sakit sih —" Hermione mengernyitkan hidung, "—tapi awalnya saja, ke sana-sananya tidak," Ginny menambahkan.

"Awalnya Harry melarangku untuk mengatakan ini pada siapapun, Mione. Tapi mulutku terlalu gatal untuk tidak menceritakannya padamu."

Hermione masih terpana.

"Apa kau akan melakukannya juga dengan Ron dalam waktu dekat?"

"Eh," Hermione kaget ditodong pertanyaan seperti itu. "A-aku tidak tahu, Gin. Kontak fisik paling intim yang pernah kami lakukan saja hanya berciuman, itu pun tidak pakai lidah. Ron selalu menarik diri kalau aku sudah mulai menggunakan lidah," Hermione mendengus.

"Ewh, payah benar kakakku itu."

"Apa kalian… tahu harus melakukan apa saat _itu_? Er, maksudku, ini pertama kali bagi kalian kan?" Hermione bingung sendiri harus bagaimana mengatakannya.

"Kalau aku sih baca sedikit dari majalah Muggle, entah dengan Harry. Tapi percayalah, Mione, waktu akan membimbing semua gerak tubuh," Ginny memberi petuah. "Kau tahu, Mione, kau ini termasuk telat karena belum melakukan itu di usiamu yang sekarang."

Hermione mengangkat alis.

"Iya, di majalah itu ada survei kapan pertama kali seseorang melakukan hunbungan intim. Kau tak akan percaya bahwa tujuh puluh persen di antaranya melakukan saat usia mereka tujuh belas!"

"Melakukan apa?" tanya Ron yang tiba-tiba muncul bagai hantu.

Gara-gara keasyikan mengobrol, Hermione dan Ginny sampai tidak menyadari bahwa kelas mulai ramai oleh para murid.

"Bukan urusanmu, Ron," jawab Ginny, kemudian berpaling kembali ke Hermione, "Nanti kupinjamkan majalahnya."

Hermione mengacungkan jempolnya lalu meninju lengan Harry yang baru saja lewat di sampingnya. Harry menoleh, memberikan tatapan _ada-apa-sih_ pada Hermione.

"Kenapa tidak cerita padaku?" bisik Hermione.

Harry dengan spontan membekap mulut Hermione. Hermione meronta-ronta, Ron menatap curiga.

"Shh!" Harry meletakkan telunjuk di bibirnya, melirik ke arah Ron, berharap Hermione mengerti.

Sang Ketua Murid Putri menggerakkan mulutnya, mengucapkan "Dia belum tahu?" tanpa suara. Harry menggeleng, "Belum," balas Harry tanpa suara juga.

Dan semua murid duduk rapi di tempatnya masing-masing ketika Profesor Horace Slughorn memasuki ruangan.

xXx

Hermione dan Harry menyusuri koridor menuju perpustakaan. Mereka dipasangkan oleh Profesor Slughorn dalam proyek membuat ramuan Felix Felicis yang membutuhkan waktu selama enam bulan ke depan. Tipikal Hermione, dia tidak akan membuang-buang waktu dan langsung menyeret Harry ke perpustakaan. Mereka masih punya waktu setengah jam sebelum kelas Transfigurasi dimulai. Ron dan Ginny—yang dipasangkan Profesor Slughorn hanya karena mereka berdua kakak beradik—memilih untuk langsung menuju kelas Transfigurasi.

"Mione, tidak bisa nanti saja?" keluh Harry.

"Oh, tidak, Harry. Lebih cepat kita menemukan banyak referensi mengenai Felix Felicis, lebih baik. Kau tahu ramuan ini sangat sulit untuk dibuat, jika salah prosedur bisa berbahaya. Masalahnya, proyek ini sangat berpengaruh pada ujian NEWT kita nanti. Dan sekarang aku malah berharap kau masih menyimpan buku ramuan milik Profesor Snape."

"Ha! Siapa yang dulu mengataiku curang?" dengus Harry.

Untuk beberapa saat mereka berjalan—atau berlari?—tanpa bicara hingga akhirnya Harry memecah keheningan.

"Er, tadi Ginny cerita apa saja?"

Hermione melirik Harry, nyengir. "Semuanya."

"Oh, sial! Sudah kubilang pada Ginny untuk tidak membocorkannya pada siapa pun." Wajah Harry memerah, campuran rasa kesal dan malu.

"Tak apa, Harry. Seperti dengan orang lain saja. Rahasiamu aman di tanganku."

"Jangan ceritakan pada Ron dulu. Aku tak ingin dikutuk."

_"Aye, Captain!"_

Mereka tiba di perpustakaan, mencari beberapa buku mengenai Felix Felicis dan melapor kepada Madam Pince untuk meminjam buku tersebut, lalu mereka melesat menuju kelas Transfigurasi.

xXx

"Dumbledore."

Draco Malfoy mengucapkan kata kunci kepada lukisan pasangan alkemis, Nicolas dan Perenelle Flamel, yang kemudian langsung terayun, mempersilakan Draco masuk.

Draco melihat partner Ketua Muridnya sedang asyik membaca sebuah majalah di Ruang Rekreasi hingga tidak menyadari kehadirannya. Sedikitnya ada setengah lusin majalah terhampar di meja. Draco sedikit penasaran dengan apa yang dibaca gadis Gryffindor itu sampai-sampai dia berulangkali memutar-mutar majalahnya. _Apakah membaca dengan terbalik seperti itu lagi tren?_

Kapten Tim Quidditch Slytherin itu melangkah menuju belakang sofa yang diduduki Hermione, mencoba mengintip apa yang sedang dibacanya.

"Macam-macam Posisi dalam Bercin—"

Namun ucapan Draco terhenti karena sang Ketua Murid Putri menjerit dan dengan refleks memukul kepala Draco dengan majalah.

"Aw! Sakit, Granger!" Draco mengaduh.

"Salahmu sendiri muncul tiba-tiba di belakangku."

"Bersihkan telingamu agar kau bisa mendengar kalau aku masuk."

Ya, pertengkaran kecil seperti ini masih sering terjadi. Ternyata memang sulit mengubah kebiasaan lama. Tapi hal itulah yang membuat mereka terlihat normal.

Draco menjatuhkan dirinya di sofa empuk di samping Hermione, mengeluarkan beberapa gulung perkamen dari tasnya.

"Apa itu, Malfoy?"

"Quidditch. Aku akan menempelkan pengumuman ini di Aula Depan agar para Kapten Tim Quidditch tiap asrama dapat mengajukan tanggal untuk melakukan penyeleksian anggota padaku, sehingga aku dapat mengurusnya segera ke Madam Hooch. Tapi aku masih memerlukan perbaikan sedikit," jelas Malfoy sambil mencelupkan pena bulu elangnya ke botol tinta, menuliskan sesuatu di atas perkamen.

"Aku lupa musim Quidditch akan segera dimulai. Hm, Tim Slytherin sendiri bagaimana?"

"Mau memata-matai tim kami, eh?" Draco menyeringai, namun melanjutkan, "Aku akan mengadakan audisi pencarian Seeker baru untuk Slytherin."

"Seeker?" Hermione heran. "Bukankah itu posisimu?"

"Dulu. Sekarang aku ingin mengambil posisi Chaser. Lama-kelamaan aku berpikir Quidditch itu agak sedikit konyol." Hermione menegakkan posisi duduknya, menandakan ketertarikan terhadap obrolan ini. Seorang Draco Malfoy mengatakan Quidditch itu konyol sama artinya dengan akhir dunia. "Maksudku, Seeker dijadikan sebagai penentu berakhirnya pertandingan itu tidak efektif. Belum lagi jika Snitch itu membandel untuk tidak menampakkan diri. Menurutku, penentuan durasi dalam pertandingan Quidditch lebih baik daripada harus menunngu Snitch tertangkap oleh Seeker. Kau tahu rekor pertandingan Quidditch terlama, Granger? Tiga bulan."

"Itu sih karena Seeker-nya saja yang payah."

"Bisa jadi. Tapi tetap saja, jadi Seeker itu tidak seru. Terbang ke sana ke mari menunggu munculnya Snitch, aku bisa mati kebosanan! Euforia yang dirasakan hanya pada saat kau menangkap Snitch. Tentu saja aku selalu kalah cepat dengan si Potter."

Hermione terkikik. "Lalu mengapa Chaser?"

"Karena menurutku Chaser-lah yang mengendalikan permainan."

Draco tidak melanjutkan pembicaraan. Hermione mengamati pemuda itu kembali menuliskan sesuatu di perkamennya dan kaget ketika Draco dengan tiba-tiba menoleh, menatap wajahnya—lebih ke arah mengamati—dan berkata dengan nada serius.

"Kalau kau ingin bisa melakukan_nya_, kau harus latihan."

"Eh?" Hermione tidak mengerti apa maksud dari perkataan Draco hingga pada akhirnya pemuda itu menunjuk majalah yang digenggam Hermione.

Hermione mengeplak kepala Draco.

"Aw! Dua kali, Granger!"

"Dasar tidak sopan!"

"Tapi aku benar, tahu. Hal-hal seperti ini tidak akan dapat dikuasai hanya dengan membaca buku. Kau harus mempraktikkannya, latihan sesering mungkin agar kau mahir. Seperti terbang, seperti Quidditch."

Draco membuka-buka majalah Hermione, membaca sedikit, kemudian memberikannya kepada Hermione.

"Kau pasti belum baca yang ini."

Hermione mengambil majalah yang disodorkan Draco, membaca paragraf yang ditunjuk pemuda itu.

_**Apakah ini waktu yang tepat untukku?**_

_Tanyakan pada dirimu sendiri dan pasanganmu, berkonsultasilah pada orang yang telah berpengalaman, karena hal ini akan memberimu sedikit gambaran apa saja yang mungkin akan terjadi saat kau melakukannya pertama kali serta dapat membantumu menjawab pertanyaan di atas, apakah kau telah siap untuk melakukan_nya_ atau belum._

Hermione terdiam, membaca kembali paragraf itu berulang-ulang.

"Hanya karena kau beranggapan semua gadis seusiamu telah melakukannya, bukan berarti kau juga harus melakukannya. Pikirkanlah, Granger." Draco membereskan barang-barangnya, lalu bangkit, meninggalkan Putri Gryffindor yang masih terdiam.

"Tapi…"

Tubuh Hermione menegang ketika dirasanya pemuda Malfoy itu berada di belakangnya dan mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga Hermione, membisikkan sesuatu.

"Aku bisa mengajarimu, tentu saja. Kalau kau mau."

.

**Bersambung**

.

* * *

**A/N**

Tadinya mau saya bikin _one shot_, tapi sepertinya agak kepanjangan. Dan saya masih belum tahu akan mem-_publish_ satu atau dua bab lagi. #AuthorGalau

Jamie saya hadirkan di sini dengan tujuan untuk membuat Hermione semakin galau. Kalau hanya Ginny, mungkin Hermione tidak akan terlalu memikirkan tentang _itu_. Hihihi.

Fanfic ini saya persembahkan untuk kalian para pecinta Dramione.

_ALL HAIL DRAMIONE SHIPPER!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter adalah ciptaan J. K. Rowling. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil apa pun dari fanfiksi ini.

**Summary:** "Kau tahu apa yang harus kaulakukan, Granger," ujarnya seraya meletakkan apel itu di tengah meja, dan kemudian pergi meninggalkan Ruang Rekreasi Ketua Murid.

**Note: **_Been like forever. _Maaf! Tiga bulan terakhir ini saya sibuk dengan urusan kampus, Ramadhan kemarin saya rasa bukan waktu yang tepat untuk mem-_publish_ bab ini, dan seminggu ini masih dalam suasana Lebaran. Kau tahu? Berkunjung ke sanak saudara dan menyambut banyak tamu? _So busy! _Jadi sekali lagi maafkan saya atas keterlambatan yang sangat terlambat ini. :S

**ENJOY!**

* * *

.

**I Can Teach You**

A Harry Potter fanfiction

**Chapter II**

.

* * *

Ucapan Malfoy entah mengapa selalu terngiang di dalam otak Hermione, apalagi jika mereka sedang berada dalam ruangan yang sama. Hermione benci karena dia tidak dapat bersikap normal jika berdekatan dengan partnernya itu. Padahal sang pemuda bersikap biasa saja seakan tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa. Belum lagi jika mereka harus patroli bersama, suasana menjadi sangat canggung bagi Hermione.

"—sudah memasukkan simplisia _Amaranthus Folia_. Lalu apa lagi? Hei, Hermione!"

Suara Harry menyadarkan Hermione dari lamunannya. "Oh, ya, Harry? Sudah kaumasukkan, ya? Oke, selanjutnya maserasi, tinggal kauaduk saja berlawanan dengan arah jarum jam selama satu jam. Adukannya harus konstan ya, Harry. Jangan terlalu cepat dan jangan terlalu lambat. Nanti bilang saja kalau kau sudah lelah mengaduk, kita gantian. Tidak, apinya jangan dinyalakan. Proses maserasi ini harus dilakukan pada suhu kamar," ujar Hermione panjang lebar dalam satu tarikan napas sambil membolak-balikkan lembaran buku ramuannya. "Ah, ada yang terlewat! Kualinya harus ditutup dengan plastik agar etanolnya tidak menguap. Lubangi bagian tengah untuk memasukkan pengaduk kaca."

Harry merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh dengan Hermione, tapi toh dia tidak protes, dan melanjutkan mengaduk kualinya. Sedangkan Hermione mulai mencatat karakteristik dan kegunaan tiap-tiap bahan yang digunakan ke atas perkamen sebagai laporan proyek ramuan mereka, berusaha menyingkirkan Malfoy dari pikirannya.

Setelah sekitar tiga puluh menit berlalu, Harry mengeluh tangannya pegal dan meminta Hermione menggantikannya mengaduk. Harry menggerak-gerakkan tangannya seperti orang yang sedang mengangkat barbel untuk menghilangkan rasa sakit yang menyerang otot lengannya. Ternyata bukan dia saja yang melakukan hal itu, separo kelas juga ikut-ikutan Harry. Ron, setiap lima kali putaran dia selalu mengganti tangannya untuk mengaduk. Ginny, antara gemas dan takut terjadi apa-apa dengan ramuan mereka, mengambil alih pekerjaan Ron.

"Kemarikan! Biar aku saja yang mengaduk. Aku tidak ingin ramuan ini gagal hanya karena adukanmu tidak konstan, Ron."

Harry mendengar Ginny mengomel, kemudian mulai membuka percakapan dengan Hermione.

"Kudengar Malfoy mencari Seeker baru."

"Kudengar juga begitu," jawab Hermione singkat.

"Dua minggu lagi kejuaraan Quidditch antarasrama dimulai. Gryffindor main pertama, dengan Slytherin. Kau akan menonton, 'kan?"

"Pasti, Harry! Aku 'kan tidak pernah absen menyaksikan pertandingan Quidditch-mu. Tangkaplah Snitch itu bahkan sebelum Seeker baru Slytherin mampu melihatnya, Kapten!"

Mereka berdua hanya nyengir.

Sementara itu di pojok ruangan, Draco Malfoy menatap duo Potter-Granger yang sedang asyik mengobrol. Entah mengapa dia merasa bahwa mereka sedang membicarakannya. Terlebih lagi dia dapat melihat sesekali Potter melirik ke arahnya.

"Kau bisa menggantikanku mengaduk ramuan ini sebentar, Malfoy?" pinta Neville.

Tanpa bicara Malfoy mengambil pengaduk kaca dari tangan Neville, mengaduk ramuan itu berlawanan arah jarum jam hingga waktu yang tersisa selesai. Dia harus sedikit bersyukur, setidaknya Neville Longbottom tak seceroboh dulu.

Di akhir jam pelajaran, Profesor Slughorn yang menghilang entah ke mana setelah memberikan instruksi saat kelas dimulai tadi kini telah kembali. Dia menuju ke depan kelas dan mulai berbicara.

"Nah, proses maserasinya sudah selesai, 'kan? Sebelum kelas dibubarkan, aku akan memberikan dua pertanyaan. Siapa yang tahu jawabannya dapat langsung mengacungkan tangan."

Hermione menegakkan duduknya, meletakkan kedua belah tangannya di atas meja, sudah siap untuk menjawab.

"Mengapa serbuk simplisia yang kita gunakan ini harus diaduk secara konstan selama satu jam?"

Seperti sudah dapat ditebak oleh seisi kelas, tangan Hermione teracung tinggi.

"Ya, Miss Granger?"

"Tujuan dari proses pengadukan simplisia secara konstan selama satu jam adalah untuk merusak permukaan serbuk tersebut sehingga ekstrak yang berada di dalamnya dapat keluar. Ekstrak inilah yang akan kita gunakan sebagai bahan dasar untuk pembuatan ramuan Felix Felicis," jawab Hermione lancar dalam satu tarikan napas.

"Bagus sekali, Miss Granger. Sepuluh poin untuk Gryffindor!"

Hermione sumringah, kemudian ber-_high five_ dengan Harry.

"Pertanyaan kedua," lanjut Profesor Slughorn, "mengapa dalam proses maserasi ini kita menggunakan etanol sebagai pelarut?"

Kembali tangan Hermione teracung.

"Ya, Mister Malfoy?"

Hermione melongo, kemudian menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang dan dilihatnya Draco Malfoy menyeringai padanya dengan tangan kanan terangkat ke atas. Sial, dia kalah cepat!

"Terima kasih, Sir. Etanol yang digunakan sebagai pelarut dalam proses maserasi memiliki fungsi untuk mengikat semua ekstrak yang keluar dari serbuk simplisia. Selain itu, etanol memiliki titik didih lebih rendah dari air sehingga dapat mempersingkat waktu penguapan untuk memisahkan ekstrak yang akan digunakan dengan pelarutnya, yaitu etanol."

"Brilian, Mister Malfoy! Sepuluh poin untuk Slytherin!" Profesor Slughorn girang sekali. Bagaimanapun Slytherin adalah asrama yang dikepalainya.

Kemudian dia melanjutkan, "Seperti yang dikatakan oleh pasangan Ketua Murid kita, bahan utama dalam pembuatan Felix Felicis adalah ekstrak dari simplisia daun _Amaranthus_. Tadi kita telah melakukan maserasi untuk mendapatkan ekstrak, langkah selanjutnya adalah penguapan. Letakkan kuali kalian di meja pojok ruangan. Di sana sudah terdapat penyangga kaki tiga dan pembakar spiritus. Gunakan api kecil dan rajin-rajinlah datang ke kelas untuk mengecek dan menambahkan spiritus jika sudah tersisa sedikit karena proses ini membutuhkan waktu paling lama dua hari untuk menguapkan etanol dan mendapatkan ekstrak murni. Jika sudah, rapikan meja dan kalian dapat meninggalkan kelas. Selamat siang!"

xXx

"_Bloody hell_! Lenganku hampir copot begini hanya untuk membuat bahan dasar ramuan saja?! Kupikir enam bulan ke depan lenganku benar-benar akan copot!" keluh Ron.

Seselesainya pelajaran Ramuan, Hermione, Harry, Ron dan Ginny pergi menuju Aula Besar untuk makan siang. Sepanjang perjalanan, Ron terus saja mengeluh.

"Kau mengeluh seperti itu seakan-akan kau mengaduk selama satu jam penuh, padahal separo waktu pun tidak ada. Jadi, tak usah manja seperti bayi!" Ginny memutar bola matanya.

Mereka pun duduk di meja Gryffindor sesampainya di Aula Besar.

"Mana yang pegal? Sini, biar kupijat," ujar Hermione seraya menarik lengan Ron, memijatnya pelan.

"_Thanks_, 'Mione." Kemudian Ron mencuri kecupan singkat di bibir kekasihnya. Hermione merona.

"Ehem. Kalau bisa jangan sampai copot, Ron. Siapa yang akan menghalau Quaffle di gawang Gryffindor jika lenganmu menghilang?" Kali ini Harry yang bersuara.

Lalu ketiga anggota Tim Asrama Gryffindor itu sibuk dengan obrolan mengenai Quidditch, latihan, taktik baru, menganalisis permainan lawan, dan lain sebagainya. Hermione memilih diam dan mendengarkan. Sebenarnya, mendengarkan pun tidak ada gunanya juga, secara dia tidak mengerti sama sekali mengenai Quidditch. _'Tidak akan keluar dalam ujian NEWT juga, 'kan?' _pikirnya.

"Jadi, jadwal latihan kita besok sore, ya?" tanya Ginny.

"Yap. Jadwal latihan Quidditch untuk masing-masing tim asrama sudah diatur. Aku melihat selebarannya di papan pengumuman di Aula Depan. Jadi aku tak perlu repot-repot mengurus izin penggunaan lapangan kepada Profesor McGonagall, belum lagi jika jadwalnya bentrok dengan asrama lain," Harry menjelaskan.

"Malfoy yang mengurusnya. Kulihat dia membuat surat-surat, laporan-laporan, dan semacamnya mengenai Quidditch beberapa hari lalu. Efektif dan efisien, bukan?" Hermione ikut bergabung dalam pembicaraan.

"Ya, bagus juga kerja Malfoy itu," komentar Ginny.

"Omong-omong, kudengar Malfoy sedang mencari Seeker baru. Kau tahu siapa Seeker baru Slytherin, 'Mione?" selidik Ron.

"Tak tahu."

"Dia tidak cerita padamu?"

"Untuk apa Malfoy menceritakannya padaku?"

"Tapi 'kan setidaknya kau bisa mencari tahu, hitung-hitung sebagai informasi untuk tim kita."

"Kalau kau mau tahu, Ron, cari tahu sendiri saja sana," Hermione kesal.

Hermione mulai mengisi piringnya. Lalu dia menangkap sosok pemuda berambut pirang platina di seberang meja Gryffindor. Ketua Murid Putra itu sedang menerangkan sesuatu kepada seorang gadis berambut hitam legam yang Hermione ketahui bernama Astoria Greengrass, juniornya. Gadis Greengrass itu tampak serius memperhatikan Malfoy yang sedang mencoret-coret sesuatu entah apa di atas perkamen, beberapa buku terhampar di depan mereka. Hermione dapat melihat siswi Slytherin itu mulai mengangguk paham, menggumamkan terima kasih dan mengecup bibir sang pemuda. Spontan Hermione mengalihkan pandangan ketika dirasanya Malfoy melirik ke arahnya.

Hermione tak tahu mengapa, tapi dia merasa ada sesuatu yang melilit di dalam perutnya.

xXx

Dua minggu berlalu dengan normal. Hermione masih tetap sibuk dengan perkamen-perkamennya. Proyek ramuan, esai Transfigurasi, diagram-diagram Arithmancy, manuskrip tua berbahasa rune kuno yang harus diterjemahkan, dan segunung tugas lainnya. Belum lagi urusan jabatan Ketua Muridnya, rapat Prefek, dan patroli.

Jumat sore, Hermione sedang menyelesaikan esai Sejarah Sihir mengenai Perang Goblin di Ruang Rekreasi Ketua Murid. Hermione tidak sendirian di ruangan itu. Sang partner Ketua Murid, Draco Malfoy, lengkap dengan seragam Quidditch-nya sedang duduk santai sambil menyesap tehnya. Masih ada lebih kurang satu jam sebelum pertandingan Quidditch antara Slytherin melawan Gryffindor dimulai.

Hermione merapikan perkamen, buku-buku referensi serta alat tulis lainnya ke dalam tas. Ketika hendak beranjak, dia menemukan tumpukan majalah Muggle pinjaman Ginny tergeletak di bawah meja. Gadis Gryffindor itu teringat akan percakapannya dengan Malfoy beberapa waktu silam. Sedikit ragu, Hermione memecah kesunyian.

"Er, Malfoy ... kauingat obrolan kita waktu itu?"

Yang diajak bicara hanya melirik, masih menyesap tehnya, pertanda bagi Hermione untuk melanjutkan.

"Waktu itu kau bilang bisa mengajariku ... _kau-tahu-apa_."

Dan Malfoy pun tersedak.

"Merlin, Granger! Apa tidak ada waktu lain untuk membahas hal ini? Tidak sampai satu jam lagi aku ada pertandingan. Jangan coba-coba mendistraksiku," Malfoy menatap partnernya tak percaya.

"Aku tidak bermaksud untuk mendis—"

"Begini saja," Malfoy tak menggubris protes Hermione, dia bangkit dan melangkah menuju pantri, meletakkan cangkir tehnya di wastafel, lalu kembali ke Ruang Rekreasi dengan menggenggam sebuah apel merah di tangannya, "kau tahu apa yang harus kaulakukan, Granger," ujarnya seraya meletakkan apel itu di tengah meja, dan kemudian pergi meninggalkan Ruang Rekreasi Ketua Murid.

Hermione hanya bergeming di sana beberapa lama, matanya menatap lurus pada apel merah di tengah meja. _'Apa yang kupikirkan?'_

Lalu sang Ketua Murid Putri bergegas menuju lapangan Quidditch. Ada pertandingan yang harus dihadirinya.

xXx

Di kamar ganti Tim Quidditch Slytherin, para anggota tim sudah berkumpul mengerubungi sang kapten. Sudah menjadi rutinitas bagi kapten untuk memberikan sedikit pidato, suntikan semangat, dan arahan-arahan kepada anggota timnya sebelum pertandingan dimulai.

"Davis," Draco berbicara kepada anggota baru tim mereka, seorang wanita seangkatan dengannya yang bernama Tracey Davis, "tugasmu adalah untuk mengecoh Potter. Lakukan tukikan atau apa pun sehingga Potter beranggapan kau telah menemukan Snitch. Ulur waktu selama mungkin agar kami dapat mencetak gol sebanyak-banyaknya ke gawang Gryffindor. Paham?"

"Ya, Kapten!" jawab sang Seeker semangat.

"Dan untuk para Chaser, jangan terlalu lama memegang Quaffle. Oper bola kepada Chaser lain seperti yang telah kita lakukan saat latihan. Cetak poin sebanyak-banyaknya hingga angka kita aman bahkan jika Potter berhasil menangkap Snitch. Paham?"

"Ya, Kapten!" seru dua Chaser lainnya serempak.

"Beater, bantu Keeper melindungi area gawang. Halau Chaser lawan jika mereka sudah mulai mendekati ring."

"Baik, Kapten!" dua Beater berkoor.

"Terakhir, Will, jaga gawang kita."

"Siap, Kapten!"

"Libas habis mereka. Aku sudah dapat melihat kemenangan di depan mata. Kita tidak bisa kalah hari ini!"

Semua anggota tim meninjukan kepalan tangan di udara. Semangat yang disulutkan sang Kapten telah mengobarkan kepercayaan diri mereka. Sudah lama Tim Slytherin tidak pernah merasa seyakin ini sebelum bertanding. Seperti yang telah diucapkan Kapten mereka, mereka dapat melihat kemenangan di depan mata dan mereka tidak bisa kalah kali ini.

"Ayo kita ke lapangan!" seru Draco.

Dan mereka semua menenteng sapu mereka, pergi meninggalkan kamar ganti.

xXx

Kedua tim memasuki lapangan di bawah gemuruh sorakan penonton. Sejauh mata memandang hanya terlihat warna hijau dan merah. Panji-panji asrama Slytherin dan Gryffindor berkibar terterpa angin.

"RAAAAAWWWRRRRR!"

Kemudian terdengar suara auman singa yang menggelegar, cukup menggelegar sehingga hampir separo penonton menoleh ke asal suara. Terlihat sangat mencolok, Luna Lovegood dengan topi singanya duduk di tribun pendukung Gryffindor.

Draco ingat topi itu. Si Loony Lovegood pernah mengenakannya saat pertandingan Quidditch Slytherin melawan Gryffindor di tahun kelima. Orang-orang menganggapnya keren, tapi bagi Draco topi itu malah membuat cewek Ravenclaw itu makin terlihat sinting.

Madam Hooch menjadi wasit. Dia berdiri di tengah lapangan dengan sapu di tangannya, menyuruh kedua tim berkumpul. "Aku menginginkan permainan yang jujur, anak-anak," katanya, setelah semua anggota tim berkumpul mengelilinginya.

Blah! Setiap sebelum pertandingan dimulai, Madam Hooch selalu berkata seperti itu. Draco sudah sangat hapal. Tapi tetap saja pelanggaran-pelanggaran itu akan terjadi. Tidak ada yang namanya bermain jujur dalam Quidditch.

"Jabat tangan para kapten tim untuk pertandingan yang adil," tegasnya.

Draco Malfoy dan Harry Potter melangkah maju dan berjabat tangan, saling meremas lebih tepatnya.

"Baik-baik saja di atas sana, Potter," seringai Draco.

"Yeah, kau juga. Jaga kepalamu tetap di tempatnya hingga Gryffindor menang," sengit Potter.

Keduanya melepaskan remasan tangan mereka.

"Silakan naik ke sapu kalian," perintah Madam Hooch.

Empat belas sapu meluncur ke atas. Madam Hooch menerbangkan Snitch dan membebaskan dua Bludger. Kemudian dia meluncur dengan sapunya, menggenggam bola kulit berwarna merah di tangannya. Dia meniup peluit, membumbungkan bola merah tersebut dan berseru, "Pertandingan dimulai!"

"Dan Quaffle langsung berhasil ditangkap oleh Draco Malfoy dari Slytherin yang tahun ini memilih mengubah posisinya menjadi Chaser. Gerakannya gesit sekali! Oper ke Zabini—Nott —kembali lagi ke Malfoy. Chaser Gryffindor kewalahan dalam usahanya untuk memotong operan mereka. Draco Malfoy meluncur cepat dengan Quaffle di tangannya, semakin dekat dengan gawang. Gol di depannya dan —SEPULUH POIN UNTUK SLYTHERIN!"

xXx

Hermione turun, berlari menuju lapangan. Dia melihat Harry tengah menggenggam erat Snitch—sayapnya terkulai lemas—di kepalan tangannya. Raut wajahnya penuh kekecewaan. Bukan hanya Harry, tapi juga semua anggota Tim Gryffindor. Terlebih Ron, dia seperti tak mampu bergerak. Nyanyian memuakkan itu kembali terdengar.

_._

_"Weasley tak bisa berkutik lagi,_

_Tak bisa menyelamatkan gawang sendiri,_

_Maka semua anak Slytherin bernyanyi:_

_Weasley raja kami."_

.

Hermione mendekap Ron, menghiburnya. "Sudahlah, Ron. Jangan dengarkan mereka."

"Aku tak pernah melihat permainan Slytherin yang seperti itu. Aku tak menduganya," ucap Ron parau.

_._

_"Weasley lahir di tempat sampah,_

_Dia biarkan Quaffle masuk dengan mudah,_

_Membuat kemenangan kami pastilah sudah,_

_Weasley raja kami."_

.

"Lihat sisi positifnya, Ron. Itu artinya kau harus berlatih lebih giat lagi."

Ron tidak menjawab, masih tidak percaya bahwa dia telah kebobolan delapan belas gol. DELAPAN BELAS GOL!

_._

_"Weasley raja kami,_

_Weasley raja kami,_

_Dia biarkan Quaffle masuk dengan mudah,_

_Weasley raja kami." *)  
_

.

Kini Hermione mendengar suara Harry. "Padahal aku sudah menangkap Snitch sialan ini tepat di depan hidung si Tracey Davis. Tapi ... tapi ... _argh!_"

"Oh, Harry, sudahlah," kini Hermione gantian mendekap Harry, "bukan salahmu."

"Tipis sekali ya, Potter."

Terdengar suara paling menjengkelkan sedunia, lengkap dengan seringai itu.

"Seratus delapan puluh dan seratus tujuh puluh. Gila, Gryffindor hanya mampu mencetak dua gol? Kurasa sudah cukup bagi kalian untuk bergantung pada Snitch, Potter. Terbukti hal itu tidak efektif sama sekali," ejek Malfoy.

Harry enggan menggubris ucapan si ular berbisa itu.

"Mengapa tak mengatakan sesuatu? Kau tak ingin memberiku selamat?" Malfoy tertawa.

"_You wish_!" Harry melangkah pergi.

Hermione menyusul Harry, namun langkahnya terhenti ketika dia mendengar suara Blaise Zabini.

"Oi, Draco, ayo rayakan kemenangan ini. Kami sudah menyediakan satu krat Wiski Api!"

_'Crap! Dasar Blaise tolol!' _Umpat sang kapten dalam hati.

Hermione menghampiri Malfoy dan Zabini. "Kau tahu, Malfoy, siswa dilarang mengonsumsi minuman beralkohol. Berikan padaku atau kulaporkan pada McGonagall!"

Draco Malfoy memutar bola matanya. "Berikan padanya, Blaise."

"APA?! Kau tidak seru, _mate_," Zabini masih mendekap erat satu krat Wiski Api di tangannya, enggan memberikan pada Hermione, "Kau juga, Granger," Zabini mendengus.

"Sudahlah, berikan saja," ujar Malfoy malas.

Zabini dengan terpaksa meletakkan Wiski Api itu di tanah, kemudian mengentak-entakkan kaki melangkah pergi.

Hermione berteriak ketika dilihatnya Malfoy meninggalkannya.

"Hei, Ferret, kau harus membantuku membawa ini ke Asrama kita!"

xXx

Draco, dengan masih mengenakan seragam Quidditch-nya, berbaring menatap langit-langit di sofa Ruang Rekreasi Ketua Murid. Memejamkan mata, menikmati kesunyian. Tak lama berselang, kenikmatan itu pun hilang ketika dia mendengar sesorang memanjat lukisan, memasuki Asrama Ketua Murid.

Sang Putri Gryffindor melangkah dengan tertatih, satu krat Wiski Api di dekapannya.

"Tidak ikut pesta bersama kroni-kronimu?"

"Malas."

"Kalau begitu kau 'kan bisa membantuku dengan ini tadi."

Draco masih memejamkan mata. Dari nada suaranya, Draco tahu, Granger sangat jengkel.

"Siapa suruh kau memintanya dari Blaise," Draco tertawa menyebalkan. Dia melihat partnernya menyimpan Wiski Api itu di pantri.

Hermione kembali ke Ruang Rekreasi, menjatuhkan dirinya di sofa berwarna merah marun. "Rasanya tanganku mau patah," Hermione mengembuskan napas keras.

Hening sejenak.

"Mengapa kau tak ikut berpesta dengan anak-anak Slytherin yang lain?"

"Sudah kukatakan aku malas," Draco mengubah posisinya, kali ini dia bersandar di lengan sofa, "Lagipula, kita masih punya obrolan yang belum selesai."

"Eh—?"

Draco menyeringai, menatap partnernya yang sedang duduk gelisah, kemudian beralih ke sebuah apel yang masih tergeletak di atas meja.

"Kau tahu, Granger, ini mengenai ... _kau-tahu-apa_."

Mendadak Hermione bangkit. "Aku mau mandi dulu."

Draco menahan tawa. "Jangan lama-lama. Aku juga ingin mandi. Atau kau mau mandi denganku?"

Satu bantal sofa melayang dan mendarat tepat di wajah satu-satunya pewaris kekayaan Klan Malfoy itu.

xXx

"Granger, cepat sedikit!"

Draco menggedor-gedor pintu kamar mandi. Hampir satu jam dan Granger belum juga selesai?! Dasar wanita.

Tak lama kemudian pintu kamar mandi terbuka. Granger, dengan hanya mengenakan jubah mandinya, menatap Draco galak. "Bawel!" Dan dia pun pergi.

"Cewek gila!"

xXx

Hermione sudah mengenakan piyamanya. Dia menuju Ruang Rekreasi untuk mengambil barang-barangnya yang tertinggal.

Ketika hendak kembali ke kamar, mata Hermione tertuju pada buah apel di atas meja. Dia malah duduk di sofa, tidak jadi ke kamar. Dia ingat kata-kata Jamie, Ginny, dan ... Malfoy.

Hermione tahu apa yang Malfoy maksud. Apel. Kisah Adam dan Hawa. Mereka memakannya dan ... Hermione merinding sendiri memikirkan apa yang terjadi setelahnya.

Tapi dia penasaran! Salahkan rasa ingin tahunya yang berlebihan. Apa yang dia ketahui dari buku-buku mengenai _kau-tahu-apa _tidaklah cukup. Malfoy sepenuhnya benar. Ini seperti Quidditch. Kau tidak akan pernah tahu—tidak akan pernah _bisa_—jika hanya membaca buku.

Perlahan tangannya terulur, mengambil apel merah yang ranum itu dan mendekatkannya ke mulutnya.

Hermione mengembuskan napas dan bergumam, "Aku pasti sudah gila."

Kemudian menggigit buah itu dalam satu gigitan besar.

xXx

"Ah, segar sekali!"

Draco baru selesai mandi. Dia keluar dengan mengenakan piyama—terdapat emblem M besar di dada sebelah kirinya— sambil tangannya sibuk mengeringkan rambut mulusnya dengan handuk. Dia melangkah ke Ruang Rekreasi dengan niatan untuk mengambil sapu terbangnya. Tapi ada hal lain yang menarik perhatiannya.

"Wow, Granger," gumam Draco. Menyeringai.

Kemudian Draco menatap pintu kamar Ketua Murid Putri, melangkah mendekat dan mengetuk pintunya.

Tak ada jawaban.

Draco memutar handel pintu. Tidak dikunci. Dia membukanya dan melihat Granger sedang duduk melamun di ranjangnya. Draco berdeham. Sang Singa Betina merasakan kehadirannya.

Draco memasuki kamar yang didominasi oleh warna merah dan emas itu, menggigit apel yang berada di tangannya, kemudian menjatuhkannya ke lantai. Sambil mengunyah, Draco mengambil posisi di sebelah partnernya.

"Jadi—?"

"Apa?" Hermione masih belum menatap Draco.

"—sudah siap menerima _pelajaran_ dariku?"

"Aku hanya ingin tahu."

Draco gemas mendengar jawaban gadis di sebelahnya. "Tipikal Granger."

Hening cukup lama. Lalu Granger memecah kesunyian.

"Perlukah kita meminum Wiski Api? Untuk menghilangkan kecanggungan ini—"

"Kau yang canggung, aku sih tidak," Draco dapat melihat Granger mendelik. "Karena ini adalah sebuah pelajaran, Granger, maka kau harus sadar seratus persen. Lagipula, dengan tidak meminum Wiski Api, setidaknya kita hanya melanggar satu peraturan sekolah. Tetaplah menjadi panutan yang baik," Draco tertawa.

Granger mendengus. Kemudian keheningan kembali menerpa mereka cukup lama.

"Kalau begitu cepat lakukan," ujar Granger, terdengar putus asa.

"Whoa, _easy_, Granger ... _easy_." Draco mengambil tongkat kayu anggur yang berada di nakas samping tempat tidur, mengamatinya sebentar. "Kita bermain aman. Kau tak ingin nantinya ada seorang Malfoy yang tumbuh di dalam dirimu, 'kan?"

Granger menggeleng ngeri. Lalu dia melihat sang Ketua Murid Putra mengarahkan tongkat ke arah perut bagian bawahnya.

"_Proverus._"

Cahaya keunguan muncul di ujung tongkat dan seketika Granger merasakan sesuatu yang hangat menyelimuti rahimnya.

Draco meletakkan tongkat milik Granger kembali di atas nakas. Kemudian dengan perlahan, dia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Granger. Dengan jarak sedekat ini, Draco dapat merasakan helaan napas Granger yang tak teratur. Gadis ini gugup. Ketika sedikit lagi Draco dapat meraih bibir itu, Granger buru-buru membekap mulutnya.

Dan Draco tertawa.

xXx

"Berhenti tertawa, Malfoy!"

"Kau lucu," Draco masih tetap tertawa. Sulit sekali menghentikannya, perutnya sampai sakit.

"Aku gugup, tahu!"

"Aku tahu. Terlihat sangat jelas, sejelas kristal." Draco berusaha menghentikan tawanya. Dia mengembuskan napas berkali-kali. "Jadi, maumu sekarang apa, Granger? Kau ingin aku langsung mengeksekusimu? Dari sekian banyak buku yang kaubaca, tidakkah kau mengenal kata _'foreplay'_?"

"Aku tahu itu, Pirang," Hermione mendengus, "Oke, kita coba lagi."

Kemudian Draco mendekatkan wajahnya sekali lagi. Dan sekali lagi pula, Hermione menahannya.

"Apa lagi, Granger?" Draco memasang tampang bosan.

"Aku ... ada satu permintaan."

Draco tak menjawab, dia hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Lalu Hermione melanjutkan, "Tidak akan ada yang tahu tentang ini."

"Baik," balas Draco, "tapi dengan syarat."

"Apa itu?"

"Jangan jatuh cinta padaku," bibir Draco membentuk seringai.

"_You wish, _Malfoy!"

Dan Draco langsung mencium bibir Hermione, memaksanya diam. Hermione membelalakkan matanya karena serangan yang tiba-tiba seperti itu. Draco masih menciumi Hermione meskipun sang gadis diam terpaku. Manis. Draco dapat merasakan rasa apel yang dimakan tadi. Perlahan Hermione mulai memejamkan matanya, ikut melebur dalam ciuman yang Draco berikan dan mulai membalas ciuman itu.

Kegugupan yang tadi dirasakan Hermione sedikit demi sedikit mencair. Draco mulai menggunakan lidahnya, menggoda Hermione untuk membuka mulutnya. Hermione menyerah, dia memberikan akses pada pemuda itu untuk mengeksplorasi apa pun yang berada di dalam mulutnya. Lidah mereka bertemu, saling beradu. Ciuman yang awalnya lembut kini mulai memanas. Draco sangat mendominasi. Setelah beberapa lama, Draco menarik diri.

"Kau tahu, Granger, untuk orang yang tak pernah berciuman menggunakan lidah, kau ini lumayan."

"Dari mana kau tahu?" tanya Hermione kaget. Kemudian dia teringat pembicaraannya dengan Ginny di kelas Ramuan. Hermione mencubit lengan Draco. "Kau menguping!"

"Aw! Sakit, Granger!"

Tapi Draco malah merengkuh Hermione lebih erat, merapatkannya pada tubuhnya, dan mengklaim bibir itu sekali lagi. "Siapa suruh kau curhat di dalam kelas," ucap Draco di sela ciumannya, "Separah itukah Weasley?"

Hermione mendesah, meremas rambut halus Draco, menariknya untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. Tangan Draco mulai bergerak bebas di seluruh tubuh Hermione. Ketika telapak tangan kokoh itu menyentuh dadanya, Hermione melepaskan koneksi mereka. _'Belum pernah ada yang menyentuhnya di sana, bahkan Ron sekali pun,' _pikirnya.

Napas mereka saling memburu. Tatapan mereka terkunci. Kelabu bertemu cokelat. Dan Hermione pun kembali mencium Draco. Ciuman ini begitu memabukkan, memberikan efek adiktif padanya.

Jemari Draco mulai sibuk membuka satu per satu kancing piyama Hermione. Saat pakaian itu terlepas dari tubuhnya, dengan refleks Hermione memeluk Draco erat. Dia tak terbiasa tak berpakaian seperti ini di hadapan seorang pria.

"Tak perlu malu, Granger," bisik Draco di telinga Hermione, tangannya kini beralih pada kait bra hitam yang dikenakan Hermione, "kau cantik."

Hermione melonggarkan pelukannya. Draco mulai menciumi leher Hermione, menyesapnya. Dari leher turun ke dada, kemudian kembali lagi ke bibir. Draco meraih tangan Hermione, membawanya ke dadanya. "Kau juga bisa melakukan hal yang sama padaku," Draco tersenyum.

Draco Malfoy tersenyum!

Mungkin mencium bibir Draco membuat Hermione merasa lebih rileks, karena hal itulah yang tengah dilakukannya. Lagi. Tangannya bergetar. Sedikit ragu, Hermione mulai membuka kancing piyama Draco.

Helai demi helai pakaian yang mereka kenakan berserakan di lantai. Kulit bertemu kulit. Desahan napas mulai memenuhi ruangan. Atmosfer memanas. Draco terus menciumi tubuh Hermione. Leher, dada, perut, hingga ke bagian terlarang itu. Hermione mengerang, kemudian merapatkan kedua kakinya. Embusan napas Draco di bawah sana membuatnya menggeliat.

Draco kembali mencium bibir Hermione. Hermione merasakan milik Draco menekan perutnya. Kemudian Draco menatapnya.

"Sudah siap, Granger?"

Hermione mengangguk.

"Rileks saja, aku tak akan menyakitimu."

"Oke," balas Hermione.

Dan Draco pun memosisikan dirinya, secara perlahan dia mulai memasuki Hermione. Napas Hermione tertahan ketika dia merasakan desakan asing itu. Seakan sudah diperintahkan oleh otaknya, Hermione melingkarkan kakinya di pinggang Draco, mengangkat tubuhnya agar dapat memeluk erat pemuda itu, dan mengeluarkan desahan lembut dari mulutnya.

Mereka terdiam saat Draco telah sepenuhnya berada dalam tubuh Hermione. Mata Hermione terpejam, napasnya teratur, tangannya bermain-main di punggung Draco.

"Malfoy?"

"Hm..."

"Aku sudah tidak perawan lagi ya?"

"Menurutmu?"

Keduanya tertawa. Kemudian sunyi kembali.

"Jika Ron tahu bahwa kau telah merusak _hymen_-ku—?"

"Jika Weasley tak tahu sama sekali apa itu _hymen_?"

Keduanya tertawa lagi. Hermione memukul pelan punggung Draco. "Sebodoh itukah Ron?"

"Bukan aku yang mengatakannya," Draco menyeringai.

"Malfoy?"

"Hm..."

"Sampai kapan kita akan diam seperti ini?"

"Sampai kau terbiasa."

Hermione hanya mengangguk. Kembali terdiam. Mata mereka saling bertemu.

"Ginny bilang padaku, ketika keperawanannya diambil, rasanya menyakitkan. Tapi aku tak merasakannya tadi."

"Berarti kau memilih partner yang tepat," balas Draco sambil memainkan rambut Hermione dengan jemarinya.

Draco merasakan otot vagina Hermione berdenyut-denyut meremas miliknya. Hermione mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya. Tanpa perlu aba-aba, Draco mengikuti ritme gerakan yang dibuat Hermione.

Kembali ruangan itu dipenuhi oleh desahan-desahan napas, suara gesekan kulit yang saling bertemu, serta erangan lembut Hermione yang teredam dalam ciuman-ciuman yang diberikan Draco.

Otak Hermione tak dapat bekerja. Dia hanya dapat merasakan kenikmatan luar biasa yang diberikan Draco, mendengar pemuda itu mendesahkan namanya. "Hermione... Hermione..."

Dan ketika nama Draco keluar dari mulutnya, Hermione merasakan sesuatu mengalir di dalam tubuhnya, kepalanya diselimuti cahaya menyilaukan.

xXx

Pagi harinya, Hermione terbangun lebih dulu, tubuhnya pegal semua, kepalanya pening. Hermione memindahkan lengan Draco yang melingkar di pinggangnya. Merapatkan selimut ke dadanya, Hermione melihat jam yang berada di nakas. Masih pukul enam-lima belas. Hermione menggoyang-goyangkan pundak Draco.

"Draco, bangun!"

"Ini hari Sabtu, 'Mione, aku masih ingin tidur," keluh Draco dengan mata masih terpejam.

"Kalau kau ingin melanjutkan tidur, pindah ke kamarmu sendiri sana."

Kini mata Draco terbuka lebar, kemudian dia bangkit duduk. "Kau mengusirku?"

"Kelihatannya bagaimana?"

Draco memutar bola matanya. "Tak ada _morning kiss_?"

"Tak ada."

Draco menyerah. "Baiklah." Dan dia beranjak dari kasur, pergi menuju pintu.

"DRACO MALFOY! Tak bisakah kau mengenakan sesuatu?!" Hermione menutup wajahnya histeris.

"_Really_, 'Mione? Setelah apa yang kita lakukan semalam dan kau tak sanggup melihatku tanpa busana seperti ini?" Draco menatap Hermione tak percaya.

"Berhenti bicara dan lekas kenakan sesuatu!" perintah Hermione, masih menutup matanya.

"Sudah! Puas kau?"

"Itu jubah mandiku!"

"Kupinjam."

Baru saja Draco hendak melangkah menuju pintu keluar, Hermione kembali berteriak.

"Pungut pakaianmu, Draco!"

"Iya, iya, bawel!" Draco memungut pakaiannya. "Ada lagi yang ingin kausampaikan? Mumpung aku masih berada di sini. Dan tak usah berteriak!"

"Er, Draco ... terima kasih, ya."

"_Don't mention it_. Sudah menjadi kewajibanku untuk mengajari anak didikku—" Hermione memutar bola matanya "—dan ... _Acceptable_."

"Apa?"

"Nilaimu. _Acceptable._"

"Hanya _Acceptable_?"

"Lalu kau maunya apa? _Outstanding_? Kita bisa melakukannya lagi di lain waktu," goda Draco.

Hermione melayangkan bantal tepat di saat Draco menutup pintu.

"Dasar cowok gila," gumam Hermione, tersenyum.

Hermione menatap sekeliling kamarnya. Berantakan!

Gadis itu merapatkan lilitan selimut di tubuhnya, kemudian bangkit untuk memungut pakaian-pakaiannya yang berserakan di lantai, lalu meletakkannya di keranjang pakaian kotor.

Ketika Hermione melewati cermin, dia berhenti, memandang refleksi dirinya.

Dan matanya membelalak.

"MALFOY! APA INI YANG ADA DI LEHERKU?!"

xXx

Di kamar Ketua Murid yang lain, Draco Malfoy sedang berbaring, matanya terbuka ketika mendengar teriakan partnernya.

"_Well_, kembali lagi ke 'Malfoy'."

Draco tertawa sendiri, kemudian mencoba memejamkan matanya kembali. Tapi teriakan frustrasi yang berasal dari seberang kamarnya terdengar lagi.

_"TIDAK BISA HILANG, MALFOOOOOY!"_

.

**Bersambung**

.

* * *

Harry Potter dan Orde Phoenix _*)_

* * *

**A/N**_  
_

Mantra _'__Proverus' _murni karangan saya.

Terima kasih atas apresiasi yang telah kalian berikan di bab sebelumnya. _It means world to me_. Maaf jika masih ada yang belum saya balas.

Kritik dan saran sangat diterima. ^^


End file.
